War Is Coming
by slayerdiaries
Summary: (Sequel To Obsession) Silas is finally dead, but the war is not even close to being over, the witches of the French quarter want the Originals dead along with the miracle child. As Klaus, Elijah and Hayley suffer at the loss of there Hope, Elena has traveled to Romania to get a better hold on her magic, wile Rebekah is in hiding with baby Hope.
1. prolog

**Title: War is Coming **

**Rated: M**

**Crossover: The Originals and The Vampire Diaries **

**Timeline: Takes place at the beginning of season 2 of The Originals **

**Summery: (Sequel To Obsession) Silas is finally dead, but the war is not even close to being over, the witches of the French quarter want the Originals dead along with the miracle child. As Klaus, Elijah and Hayley suffer at the loss of there Hope, Elena has traveled to Romania to get a better hold on her magic, wile Rebekah is in hiding with baby Hope.**

**Note's: {1} Elena's a Hybrid Witch/Vampire and she's very powerful once she get's a handle on her magic. {2} This story take place 6 months after Obsession.**

* * *

_~Prolog~_

_Elena Pov~Romania May, 2014_

The wind blew across my naked flesh at the dead of the night, my body tingled from the magic flowing through out my veins, power like no other ran through my body and it scared the shit out of me. It had been 6 months since Qetsiyah had died giving me her magic, 6 months of hell trying to control that magic, 6 months since Silas death and 4 months since I had left New Orleans. Leaving New Orleans had been a difficult decision, but with having, no control over my magic put everyone I loved in harms way and I refused to be the one to harm my family in anyway. Niklaus had taken my leaving the worse it had gotten so bad that he had kept me chinned to the bed for 3 days strait after the 3rd day I had been able to break free by force and strength.

I had traveled to Romania to seek out the gypsy coven, I had heard rumors that they were a huge power force and wished to have there help in controlling my magic if I were going to be any help to Niklaus I needed to learn control fast. Nik had suffered a lot within 6 months; Rebekah had gone into hiding with baby Hope to keep her safe from the witches who wanted to do her harm. I had vowed the day Monique had almost killed that little girl that I would never let any harm come to her ever again and I planed to keep that promise to her.

I had learned a lot over the time I had been in Romania, the first task was learning control, the second was learning how to direct my power at the enemy and the third was to get home safely to my family.

I sat up in my small bed and walked over to the opened window I leaned up against the frame and looked up at the night sky, the moon was bright and full. I softly began to chant to myself and as my chanting grew with such a force I saw the moon slowly begin to come closer to me and a small smile took place on my lips. I was almost there I could feel it pulsing throughout my veins and soon I would be able to return home to my Nik and my family.


	2. Chapter 1

_~Chapter1~_

_Elena Pov~New Orleans October,2014_

It was night when my plain touched down into New Orleans, I had ran strait to the compound to find it empty no one was in sight. I decided to start a tracking spell on Niklaus since he was the first person I wished to see, I started my chanting slit my wrist and watched as my blood pinpointed his location in a matter of seconds. It showed that he was in the woods near an old factory and within moments, I flashed out of the compound and was making my way to Niklaus.

* * *

_Klaus Pov~_

Mikael had taken Cami and I was searching for them both, a lot had happen in a short amount of time, Elena had left which still angered me, My mother had returned from the dead along with Mikael, Finn and Kol. My mother wanted to save us all from the monsters that we had become, Mikael wanted me dead, Finn was mother's puppet like always and as for Kol, I got the feeling he just wanted out of it all.

I had also learned that mother had taken Elijah hostage, we needed Elena more then ever right now, but my little love had decided she needed to leave to work on controlling her magic and in away she was right.

I came upon a factory and could since Cami right away, the waitress and I had grown closer since my beloved Elena had left, I could tell that Cami had feeling's for me, but I kept shutting her out I was a one women Hybrid and my women was not here at the moment.

As I made my way into the factory I came face to face with Mikael, he held tightly on to Cami and the moment he saw me he let her body fall to the ground and as soon as her body hit the floor, I went in for the attack.

* * *

_Elena Pov~_

I heard screaming from the old factory that I was a few feet from and with out even thinking I ran strait for the building. The first thing I saw when I entered was Niklaus strained of power, Marcel and Hayley fighting off Mikael and a beaten Cami hovering in the corner. I see a metal Pike and grab it and with in moments I throw it as fast and hard strait at Mikael's back and it goes strait through his body.

I see Every one take a step back and after a few moments go by Mikael turns towards me along with every one else.

"**Doppelganger**." He screams out in anger and I just smirk at him.'

"I think everyone has had enough of you for a lifetime." I whisper out and then snap my fingers and his neck snaps and then his body hits the floor.

I see Davina from the corner of my eye and she smiling at me. "Elena." She says before running at me and embracing me tightly.

"God I've missed you." The girl I thought of as a little sister whispers out, I smile down at her and place a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'm home now my sweet angel." I whisper down to her before pulling away.

My eyes met Nik's for the first time, I smiled at him softly then slowly made my way to him.

I stood in front of him for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like years apart and before I new what was happening he slammed his lips to mine in a demanding kiss. I ran my hands threw his short locks, after a few moments go by we pull away from one another and just stare into the others eyes and in that moment I new I was finally home.

"Guys what about Elijah, Esther has him." I hear Hayley say from behind us I look between Niklaus, Hayley and Marcel.

"What do you mean Easter had Elijah?" I question her.

"She took him after he helped me get a pack of children away from her." Marcel says and my blue eyes darken.

"Then it's time to get him back." I tell them all.

* * *

**So Elena's home and ready for war and war she shall have. **

**Please Review:)**


End file.
